heroatheartfandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
Attributes STR: 100 INT: 185 AGL: 145 WLP: 145 DEX: 160 FTH: 100 REF: 200 FOC: 95 FOR: 250 PSY: 75 PER: 500 LCK: 50 FEAR: 25 Abilities *Charm (Power) (160) *Leech (75) *Claw Attack (75,'' Fair Sharp damage'') *Limited Shapeshifting (effortless) *Darkness (Power) (65,'' 100 foot area'') *Magick (120) *Dreamscaping (Power) (85) *Manifest (25) *Empower (65) *Mimic (50) *Enthrall (75) *Mind Reading (effortless) *Flight (Power) (effortless, up to 100 MPH) *Mist Form (effortless) *Gift (75) *Secret Knowledge (125) *Glamoury (Power) (effortless) *Sleep Paralysis (95) *Grant Wish (45) *Special Sense (effortless, Sexual Arousal or Lust) *Hound (65) *Telekinesis (75) *Impregnate (effortless) *Telepathy (75) *Instill Emotion (75,'' Love or Lust'') *Teleport (Power) (75) *Instill Characteristic (80,'' Lecherous'') *Weather Manipulation (Power) (50) *Invisibility (Power) (85) Characteristics *Affinity (Human Sexuality) *Creature of Magick *Damned *Dark Vision *Deathless *EMF Source *Energy Absorption *Feed (Sexual Arousal) *Heightened Senses *Lunar Influence *No Reflection *Orbs *Shadowform *Speak with Animals *Speak with Plants *Spectral Entity *Spiritual Interaction *Superhuman Strength *Variable Substantiation Description A Succubus is a female demon that feeds off sexual encounters with human men, and an Incubus is a male demon that feeds off sexual encounters with human women. They appear as extremely attractive humans of their gender, perfect in every way. Location Wherever human prey can be found. Modus Operandi A sexual demon will seek out an innocent virgin human and attempt to make them fall in love with them using every technique at their disposal. They will start by introducing themselves in a public place and wooing them. The meeting will be preceded by a Mind Reading attempt in which it will determine its target's idea of the perfect mate, followed by a Limited Shapeshifting into that ideal. Every night, the demon will use Dreamscape to keep the emotions the victim is feeling alive, and gradually arouse sexual feelings which the demon will use both as a source of power and a means of furthering their purposes. If, given a month of trying to cause the target to fall in love with them, they fail, the demon will use Sleep Paralysis to rape the victim. Whether or not the demon lures the victim to give themselves up or is forced to rape them, their ultimate goal is to impregnate the victim, at which time they will move on to the next victim. Impregnated victims, which may be either male or female, will undergo nine months of pregnancy in a matter of ten days, at the end of which a baby Soldier Demon will rip out of the victim's abdomen, killing them. Neutralization Being demons, Succubi and Incubi cannot be destroyed by conventional means. They can be expelled through magick, by restricting their ability to carry out their purpose, or by getting a more powerful demon to punish or destroy them. Story Seed A Succubus has fallen for her victim, quite unprecedented among her kind. A more powerful Succubus has discovered her treachery and has set about to destroy her. She contacts ESPER to help her escape her miserable existence into a new life of love with her human consort. Category:ESPER Category:Creatures